Vodonik
Vodonik (hidrogen, vodonik) je hemijski element sa hemijskim simbolom H''' (po latinskom nazivu hydrogenium - onaj koji proizvodi vodu, odnosno iz starogrčkog ὕδωρ hydōr „voda“ i γίγνομαι gignomai „nastajati“) i atomskim brojem 1. U periodnom sistemu elemenata nalazi se u 1. periodi i 1. grupi, odnosno stoji na prvom mjestu. Vodonik je najčešći element u svemiru, ali ne i u Zemljinoj kori. On je sastavni dio vode i nalazi se u gotovo svim organskim jedinjenima. Tako vezani vodonik nalazi se i u gotovo svim živim bićima. Vodonik je hemijski element sa najmanjom atomskom masom. Njegov najčešći izotop, ponekad nazvan i protij, ne sadrži neutrone, već se sastoji iz samo jednog protona i jednog elektrona. U uslovima, koji normalno važe na Zemlji (takozvani standardni uslovi), vodonik se ne javlja u atomarnom stanju već u dimernom obliku molekule H2. On je gas bez boje, okusa i mirisa. Samo u određenim hemijskim reakcijama se privremeno javlja u atomarnom stanju kao atom H, u hemijskoj praksi naziva se i nascentni vodonik. U ovom obliku reagiuje izuzetno jako sa ostalimjedinjenjima ili elementima. Istorija Paracelsus je u 16. vijeku otkrio da se pri dobijanju metalnih acida razvija lako zapaljiv gas. Vodonik je otkrio engleski hemičar i fizičar Henry Cavendish 1766. godine, kada je eksperimentisao sa metalima (željezom, cinkom i kalajem) i kiselinama. Cavendish je gas koji je pri tome nastajao zbog njegove zapaljivosti nazvao zapaljivi zrak. Kasnije je detaljnije proučavao otkriveni gas a iste godine je i objavio svoja otkrića o njemu.Ernst F. Schwenk (1998). Sternstunden der frühen Chemie. Verlag C.H. Beck. ISBN 3-406-45601-4. Precizniju analizu gasa napravio je Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier, koji je vodoniku i dao ime hidrogen. Francuski hemičar je 1787. godine i otkrio gas nezavisno od Cavendisha, kada je u jednom eksperimentu želio pokazati da se hemijskim reakcijama masa polaznih i krajnjih proizvoda ni povećava niti smanjuje. On je vodenu paru uveo u zatvorenu aparaturu te je propustio preko usijanih željeznih opiljaka te je nakon toga ostavio da kondenzira. Pri tome je utvrdio da je masa kondenzirane vode nešto manja od početne količine. Uz to je utvrdio nastanak gasa, čija je masa zajedno sa porastom težine oksidiranog željeza tačno nedostajuća količina mase vodene pare, čime je dokazao svoju teoriju. Lavoisier je tako nastali gas također proučavao, tako što ga je zapalio pri čemu je gas eksplozivno sagorio. U drugim eksperimentima je pokazao kako se iz gasa može ponovno dobiti voda njegovim sagorijevanjem, te mu je dao naziv hydro-gène (iz grčkog hydōr „voda“ i genes „koji proizvodi“). Stoga se i današnji naziv u većini svjetskih jezika izvodi iz ovog naziva. Slavenski naziv za hidrogen je vodonik ili vodik. Deuterij je otkriven 1932. godine pomoću spektralnih linija konačnih frakcija preostalih nakon isparavanja velikog uzorka tečnog vodika.H. C. Urey, F. G. Brickwedde, i G. M. Murphy, A Hydrogen Isotope of Mass 2; Phys. Rev., 1932, 39, 164, 864; 1932, 40, 1. Čak i prije toga, 1927. godine Aston i njegovi saradnici su masenom spektrografijom naslutili postojanje težeg izotopa vodika u približnom odnosu od 1:5000 prema protiju.F. W. Aston (1927.): Bakerian Lecture. A New Mass-Spectrograph and the Whole Number Rule, Proc. R. Soc. Lond. A. 1927 115 487-514 doi:10.1098/rspa.1927.0106 Osobine Fizičke Vodonik je element sa najmanjom gustoćom. Molekularni vodonik (H2) lakši je 14,4 puta od zraka. Tačka ključanja mu je -252 °C (21,15 Kelvin), a tačka topljenja -259,14 °C (14,02 Kelvin). Rastvorljivost u vodi iznosi 1,6 mg/l. Pri normalnoj temperaturi i pritisku je gas bez boje, okusa i mirisa. Termodinamičke osobine (transportni fenomen) su od posebnog značaja zbog malehne molekularne mase i iz nje rezultirajuće velike srednje brzine molekula vodika (1770 m/s pri 25 °C), naprimjer kod Oberthovog efekta raketnog goriva. Na normalnoj sobnoj temperaturi vodik ima najveću difuznu sposobnost, najveću provodljivost toplote i najveću brzinu efuzije od svih gasova. Niska viskoznost upućuje na tro- ili višeatomne realne gasove kao što je ''n''-butan. Pokretljivost vodika u čvrstoj matrici je izrazito visoka, što je posljedica malehnog promjera molekule. Tako naprimjer vodik može proći kroz materijale poput polietilena ili usijanog kvarcnog stakla. Važan fenomen je njegova izuzetno velika difuzna brzina u željezu, platini i nekim drugim prelaznim metalima, jer se u njima javlja krhkost (lomljivost). U kombinaciji sa visokom rastvorljivošću neki materijali su izloženi izuzetno stopama prodiranja (permeabilnosti). Iz ovog se izvode tehničke koristi obogaćivanja vodikom, ali i tehnički problemi pri transportu, skladištenju i obradi vodika i vodikovih mješavina, jer on prolazi kroz mnoge prostorne prepreke. Vodik ima linije spektra i u zavisnosti od temperature gasa više ili manje izražen kontinuiran spektar u vidljivom dijelu. On je u Sunčevom spektru posebno izražen. Prve spektralne linije u vidljivom dijelu sadržane zajedno u takozvanoj Balmerovoj seriji nalaze se na 656 nm, 486 nm, 434 nm i 410 nm. Osim njih postoje druge serije spektralnih linija u infracrvenom (Paschenova, Brackettova i Pfundova serija) i ultraljubičastom dijelu elektromagnetskog spektra (Lymanova serija). Poseban značaj za radioastronomiju predstavlja HI-linija na 21 cm u hiperfinoj strukturi. U magnetnom polju H2 se ponaša slabo dijamagnetično. To znači da gustoća linija polja postavljenog magneta slabi u okruženju vodika. Magnetski susceptibilitet pri normalnom pritisku iznosi x_m= −2,2 · 10<^{-9} i obično je za nekoliko redova veličine niži u odnosu na druge dijamagnetične čvrste supstance. Prema električnoj struji H_2 reagira kao izolator. U električnom polju on ima otpornost na proboj od nekoliko miliona volti po metru. Izmjereni promjer atoma vodika iznosi 37 pm i predstavlja najmanju izmjerenu veličinu. U najviše pobuđenom stanju atoma vodika, kao što se nalaze u uslovima vakuuma u međuzvjezdanoj magli, elektroni u atomu se nalaze na udaljenosti do 0,339 mm od jezgra.GIT Labor-Fachzeitschrift, sveska 9/2013, str. 596, po Jürgenu Quadbeck-Seegeru (izdavač): Chemie Rekorde. Wiley-VCH U molekuli H2, udaljenost između dva atoma vodika iznosi 0,74 Å, a energija disocijacije veze iznosi 4,52 eV odnosno 436 kJ mol−1.Jin Zhong Zhang, Jinghong Li, Yat Li, Yiping Zhao (2014). Hydrogen generation, storage, and utilization. John Wiley & Sons, Inc. ISBN 978-1118140635. Agregatna stanja Na temperaturama ispod 21,15 Kelvina vodik se kondenzira u bistru, bezbojnu tekućinu. Ovo stanje se označava skraćenicom '''LH2 (engl. liquid - tečni). Ispod 14,02 K (−259,2 °C) vodik prelazi u čvrsto stanje gradeći kristalni oblik u najgušćoj heksagonalnoj kristalnoj strukturi, pri kojoj je svaki molekul spojen sa dvanaest susjednih. Na tački topljenja pri hlađenju formira se mješavina dva agregatna stanja, takozvani slush. Za razliku od helija u tečnom atomiziranom stanju ( 1H) vodik ne pokazuje osobinu suprafluidnosti, ali njegov izotop deuterij ( 2H) teoretski može biti suprafluid. Trojna tačka vodika, u kojoj se istovremeno mogu nalaziti sva tri agregatna stanja vodlika, je uzeta kao fiksna tačna međunarodne temperaturne skale. Ona iznosi tačno 13,8033 K na pritisku od 7,042 kPa. Kritična tačka nalazi se na 33,18 K i 13,0 bar, a kritična gustoća iznosi 0,03136 g/cm3 što je najniža kritična gustoća od svih elemenata U uslovima ekstremnog pritiska koji vladaju unutar velikih gasovitih planeta, pretpostavlja se da postoji i metalni vodik, tj. da se javlja u obliku metala. U tom obliku mogao bi i provoditi električnu struju. Hemijske U periodnom sistemu elemenata vodik se nalazi u 1. glavnoj grupi jer ima samo jedan valentni elektron. Kao i alkalni metali koji se nalaze u istoj grupi, vodik u mnogim spojevima ima oksidacijsko stanje +1. Međutim, valentni elektron se nalazi u K-ljusci u kojoj se mogu nalaziti najviše dva elektrona te se već sa ta dva elektrona postiže konfiguracija plemenitog gasa, a ne sa 8 kao što je slučaj sa drugim ljuskama. Primanjem jednog elektrona vodik može postići konfiguraciju plemenitog gasa helija. Stoga on može imati i oksidacijsko stanje '-1' i u spojevima se ponašati kao halogeni element. Na ovaj način vodik se može vezati sa vrlo neplemenitim metalima a takvi spojevi se nazivaju hidridi. Ovakva postavka vodika u sredini između konfiguracija plemenitog gasa, u kojoj isti broj elektrona može i primiti i otpustiti, je osobina koja ga stvrstava u 4. glavnu grupu periodnog sistema elemenata što objašnjava i njegovu elektronegativnost, koja više teži ugljiku nego litiju. Zbog relativno velike elektronegativnosti vodik ne gradi ionske spojeve, tipične za elemente 1. glavne grupe sa oksidacijskim brojem +1 već kovalentne molekulske veze. Ukoliko se zapali, vodnik vrlo burno reagira sa kisikom i hlorom, a inače je relativno postojan i slabo je reaktivan. Pri visokim temperaturama gas je mnogo reaktivniji i podjednako reagira sa metalima i nemetalima. Sa hlorom reagira egzotermno dajući hlorovodik u obliku gasa, koji rastvoren u vodi daje hlorovodičnu kiselinu. U toj reakciji, oba gasa reagiraju sa jednakim omjerom: \mathrm{Cl_2 + H_2 \rightarrow 2\; HCl} : Reagira po jedna molekula hlora i vodika dajući dvije molekule hlorovodika Ova reakcija se naziva i reakcija praskavog gasa hlora, jer već njenim osvjetljavanjem dolazi do paljenja. Za reakciju praskavog gasa (vodika i kisika) neophodno je paljenje (iskrenje): \mathrm{O_2 + 2 \; H_2 \rightarrow 2\; H_2O} : Reagira po jedna molekula vodika i kisika dajući dvije molekule vode Međutim, najagresivnija reakcija pri nižim temperaturama je reakcija vodika i fluora. Ako se vodik u gasnom stanju pri temperaturi od −200 °C dovede u kontakt sa zamrznutim fluorom, oba elementa reagiraju eksplozivno jedan s drugim: \mathrm{F_2 + H_2 \rightarrow 2\; HF} : Reagira po jedna molekula fluora i vodika dajući dvije molekule fluorovodika Ako se molekularni vodik ionizira, onda se on smatra divodik-kationom. Ove čestice su relativno česti ioni i javljaju se naprimjer pri pražnjenju plazme u vodiku: \mathrm{H_2 + e^- \rightarrow H_2^+ + 2\; e^-} : Ionizacija putem brzog elektrona u plazmi Izotopi Postoje tri izotopa vodika u prirodi. Od svih elemenata, vodik se najviše razlikuje po mogućnostima hemijskih reakcija svojih izotopa, mada te razlike nisu ekstremne. Razlog leži u velikoj razlici atomskih masa deuterija 2H i tricija 3H, koji su dva odnosno tri puta teži u odnosu na protij, respektivno. Nedavno, naučnicima je uspjelo dokazati četiri nova izotopa vodika (4H, 5H, 6H i 7H). Međutim ti izotopi imaju izuzetno kratak životni vijek (kraći od 10−21 s). Deuterij je sastavni dio teške vode, a tricija u prirodi ima samo u tragovima, a sastavni je dio hidrogenske bombe. Rasprostranjenost Vodik je najčešći hemijski element na Suncu i velikim plinovitim planetama Jupiteru, Saturnu, Uranu i Neptunu, koji zajedno čine oko 99,99% mase cjelokupnog Sunčevog sistema. Vodik predstavlja 75% ukupne mase Sunčevog sistema, odnosno 93% od svih atoma u Sunčevom sistemu. U cijelom poznatom svemiru (ne računajući tamnu materiju) pretpostavlja se da najveći udio od svih elemenata ima vodik. U svemiru Vrlo brzo nakon nastanka svemira i pretpostavljenog uništenja antimaterije neznatnim viškom materije i kondenzacijom kvark-gluonske plazme u barione, preostalo je nešto više protona i neutrona (pored elektrona). Pri tada ekstremno visokim temperaturama oni su se spajali najprije u lahka atomska jezgra poput 2H i 4He. Većina protona je ostala nepromijenjena i predstavljali su buduće jezgre vodika 1H. Nakon otprilike 380 hiljada godina gustoća zračenja svemira je postala tako rijetka, da su se jezgra atoma vodika jednostavno mogla spojiti sa elektronima bez da se odmah ne razdvoje djelovanjem fotona. Daljnjim hlađenjem svemira pod uticajem gravitacije i prostornim oscilacijama gustoće formirali su se oblaci vodika u obliku plina, koji su prvo počeli graditi galaksije a iz njih i protozvijezde. Rastom pritiska uzrokovanim gravitacijom, u protozvijezdama počela je reakcija nuklearne fuzije, pri čemu je došlo do spajanja vodika u helij. Tako su nastale prve zvijezde a među njima i Sunce. Zvijezde se pretežno sastoje iz plazme vodika. Nuklearna fuzija vodika 1H u helij 4He se odvija većinom preko međufaznog deuterija 2H i helija 3He odnosno takozvanog CNO ciklusa. Pri tome se oslobađa energija koja čini izvor energije zvijezde. Vodik koji se nalazi u Suncu čini najveći dio ukupne mase Sunčevog sistema. Na Zemlji Na Zemlji maseni udio vodika je daleko manji. Usporedbom sa ukupnom masom Zemlje, udio vodika je oko 0,12%, a udio samo u Zemljinoj kori je oko 2,9%. Osim toga, vodik na Zemlji, za razliku od vodika u svemiru, nalazi se gotovo isključivo u obliku spojeva, a vrlo rijetko u čistom obliku gasa. Najpoznatiji i najrasprostranjeniji spoj vodika je voda. Osim nje, dosta su rasprostranjeni metan i nafta, u kojima je udio vodika veoma visok. U više od polovine do danas poznatih minerala sadržan je i vodik. Daleko najveći dio vodika na Zemlji je sadržan u vodi. U ovom obliku, on prekriva preko dvije trećine površine Zemlje. Ukupne zalihe vodika na Zemlji iznose oko 1,386 milijardi km3. Od toga oko 1,338 milijardi km3 (96,5%) otpada na slanu vodu u morima i okeanima. Ostalih 3,5% otpada na slatke vode. Od sve slatke vode najveći dio se nalazi u čvrstom stanju, u obliku leda na Arktiku i Antarktiku kao i u vječnom ledu u Sibiru. Mali preostali dio tekuće slatke vode nalazi se uglavnom u jezerima i rijekama, ali i u podzemnim vodama. Procenat molekularnog vodika u atmosferi iznosi samo 0,55 ppm. Ovaj malehni udio se može objasniti velikim termičkim brzinama molekule vodika i velikim udjelom kisika u atmosferi. Pri srednjoj temperaturi atmosfere molekule vodika H2 se kreću prosječnom brzinom od 7.000 km/h, što je šestina brzine dovoljne da se trajno napusti orbita Zemlje. Dobijanje Postoje brojni hemijski procesi za dobijanje molekularnog vodika, a među najjednostavnije ubrajau se reakcije razblaženih kiselina sa neplemenitim metalima poput cinka ili razlaganje vode djelovanjem alkalnih metala. Ovim procesima se dobijaju manje količine vodika za potrebe hemijskih laboratorija, dok te metode za industrijsku proizvodnju nisu ekonomične i adekvatne. Jedna od metoda industrijske proizvodnje molekularnog vodika je parna reformacija. Pod visokim pritiskom i temperaturom ugljikovodici se zamjenjuju vodom. Pri tome nastaje sintetički gas, mješavina ugljik-monoksida i vodika. Međusobni količinski odnos se može podesiti takozvanom prelaznom reakcijom voda-gas. Ova metoda se većinom koristi za industrijske sinteze pod visokim pritiskom. Druga široko korištena metoda u industriji je djelimična oksidacija. Kod nje reagira zemni plin sa kisikom čime se dobija H2 i ugljik-monoksid. Jednom starijom i efikasnijom metodom također se dobija vodik putem elektrolize vode. Pri tome se voda pomoću električne struje razlaže na vodik i kisik. : \mathrm{2\ H_2O(l)\ _{\overrightarrow {\rm elektroliza}}\ 2\ H_2(g) + O_2(g)} :Voda se električnom strujom razlaže na vodik i kisik. Uglavnom se vodi dodaje malo kiseline da bi se katalizirala reakcija. Na katodi nastaje vodik a na anodi kisik, oba u obliku gasa, u molarnom i zapreminskom odnosu 2:1. Međutim, ova metoda se danas izvodi u vrlo malehnom obimu, uglavnom za potrebe dobijanja "teške vode", koja se pri elektrolizi nakuplja u neizreagiranom ostatku. Danas je vrlo moderna i popularna metoda Kværner-proces, koji je razvila istoimena norveška kompanija. Pri tome se jako zagrijani ugljikovodici u obliku plazme razlažu na ugljik i vodik a pri tome se postižu izuzetno visoki prinosi i dobra iskoristivost. Pored nje, danas se vrlo često koriste i zelene alge za dobijanje vodika. U ovom slučaju iskorištava se biološki proces. Neophodnu energiju alge jednostavno uzimaju putem sunčeve svjetlosti. Osim toga proces je ekološki prihvatljiv, ali održavanje algi zahtijeva velike troškove te je proces manje ekonomičan i vrlo rijetko se koristi. Istraživači na Leibnizovom institutu za katalizu u Rostocku predstavili su 2011. godine novi katalizator pomoću kojeg se može dobijati vodik iz bioalkohola. Katalizator je zanovan na kompleksu rutenija i u ispitivanjima je pokazao dosad nedostignuto visoku efikasnost za proizvodnju vodika iz alkohola u blagim uslovima reakcije pri temperaturama između 60 i 80 °C pri čemu se prinos reakcije povećao desetorostruko u odnosu na dosadašnje katalizatorske sisteme. Atomarni vodik se može dobiti dodavanjem energije disocijacije molekularnom obliku elementa. Ova metoda se postiže njegovim zagrijavanjem na nekoliko hiljada stepeni, električnim pražnjenjem pri visokoj gustoći struje i niskom pritisku, zračenjem ultraljubičastim svjetlom, bombardovanjem elektronima sa 10 do 20 elektronvolti ili mikrovalnim zračenjem. Međutim atomarni vodik gotovo trenutno reagira sa drugim vodikovim atomima vraćajući se u molekularno stanje. Pri tom se uspostavlja hemijska ravnoteža koja po pravilu leži na strani molekularnog vodika. : \mathrm{H_2\ \overrightarrow{\leftarrow}\ 2\,H} \qquad \Delta H_{R}^0 = 435{,}0 \mathrm{\ kJ/mol} : Dodavanjem energije molekularni vodik disocira u atomarni oblik. Za dobijanje većih količina atomarnog vodika posebno je pogodna metoda koju je razvio Robert Williams Wood 1898. godine i takozvana Langmuirova baklja za lučno zavarivanje. Upotreba Svake godine u svijetu se proizvede i potroši više od 600 milijardi m3 vodika (oko 30 miliona tona). Koristi se u razne industrijske i tehničke svrhe. U najvažnije oblasti upotrebe ubrajaju se: * izvor energije: za zavarivanje i kao gorivo za rakete. U budućnosti se mnogo se očekuje od njegove upotrebe kao gorivo za mlazne motore, automobilske i druge motore koji sagorijevaju vodik ili gorive ćelije. Smatra se da će njegovo korištenje u budućnosti zamijeniti proizvode od nafte, jer njegovim sagorijevanjem nastaje samo voda, bez čađi i ugljik-dioksida. Međutim za razliku od nafte, vodik nije primarni izvor energije. * hidriranje uglja: Raznim hemijskim reakcija ugalj se pretvara u tečne ugljikovodike pomoću H2. Tako se naprimjer vještački mogu napraviti benzin, diesel i lož ulje. Danas oba navedena procesa nemaju veliku ekonomsku isplativost zbog visokih troškova. Međutim, to bi se drastično moglo promijeniti, kada se zalihe nafte u svijetu smanje i nestanu. * sredstvo za redukciju: H2 može reagirati sa oksidima metala i iz njih izvlačiti kisik. Time nastaje voda a metal se reducira. Proces se primjenjuje za topljenje ruda raznih metala, naročito kada se želi dobiti što čišći metal * Pomoću Haber-Boschovog procesa se iz dušika i vodika može načiniti amonijak koji se upotrebljava za pravljenje brojnih važnih spojeva poput vještačkih đubriva i eksploziva. * hidrogenacija masti: hidrogenizirana mast se često dobija iz biljnih ulja pomoću hidrogenacije. Pri tome se vodikom zasičuju dvostruke veze u lancima masnih kiselina u molekuli masti. Nastale masti imaju mnogo višu tačku topljenja, zbog čega proizvod postaje čvrst. Na ovaj način se proizvode margarin, vještački maslaci i slične masti. Međutim, ovim procesom se mogu stvarati i takozvane trans-masne kiseline. * prehrambeni aditiv: vodik je dopušten kao aditiv i označava se E-brojem E949. Koristi se kao pokretački gas, gas za pakovanje i slično. * rashladno sredstvo: zbog visokog toplotnog kapaciteta vodik u gasnom stanju se koristi u pogonima za proizvodnju struje kao rashladno sredstvo u turbogeneratorima. Naročlito se primjenjuje gdje je nemoguće ili nepraktično koristiti tečna rashladna sredstva. Visoki toplotni kapacitet se iskazuje na mjestima gdje gas ne može kretati ili se kreće vrlo sporo. Pošto mu je i toplotna provodljivost izuzetno visoka, tok gasovitog H2 se koristi za odvođenje termičke energije u velike rezervoare (npr. rijeke). U ovom slučaju vodik štiti postrojenja od pregrijavanja i povećava njihovu efikasnost. Prednost ove metode je da vodik, zbog vrlo malehne gustoće, koja se kreće u Reynoldsovim brojevima, struji laminarno do velikih brzina a pri tome ne pruža veliki otpor kao drugi gasovi. * kriogena tehnika: zbog visokog toplotnog kapaciteta tečni vodik je pogodan kao kriogen, odnosno kao rashladno sredstvo za ekstremno niske temperature. Tečni vodik može apsorbirati vrlo velike količine toplote, prije nego što mu se temperatura osjetno povisi. Na taj način se mogu održavati niske temperature čak i pri velikim vanjskim temperaturnim oscilacijama. * gas za balone i zračne brodove: prvu poznatu primjenu vodik je našao u balonima i zračnim brodovima kao gas za podizanje. Međutim, zbog lahke zapaljivosti mješavine zraka i H2 vrlo često su se dešavale nesreće. Najveća nesreća koja je se desila u historiji balona i zračnih brodova je nesreća njemačkog zračnog broda Dixmude 1923. godine kada je poginulo 55 osoba, dok je najpoznatija nesreća sigurno nesreća cepelina "Hindenburg" 1937. godine. Nakon te nesreće helij je potisnuo vodik kao noseći gas, a danas se vodik za podizanje balona koristi samo u izuzetnim slučajevima. Sigurnost Vodik nije otrovan niti zagađuje okolinu, stoga nije određena najveća dopustiva količina vodika u okolini. Pri rukovanju sa vodikom nije neophodna zaštita za kožu ili disajne organe. Tek ako se udahne velika koncentracija vodika (preko 30% po zapremini), može doći do nedostatka kisika, odnosno do poteškoća pri kretanju, nesvjestice ili gušenja. U mješavini sa zrakom od 4 do 76% po zapremini, vodik je vrlo zapaljiv. Tek pri koncentraciji od 18% u zraku vodik je eksplozivan. Temperatura paljenja iznosi 560 °C. Izvor energije Smatra se jednim od energenata budućnosti, veoma je rasprostranjen i relativno lahko se dobija. Izgara bez štetnih gasova, a rezultat oksidacije su toplota i voda. Može se koristiti kao gorivo za gorive ćelije ili direktno u kotlovima za dobijanje vodene pare, pogonsko gorivo toplotnih motora. Problem skladištenja i transporta se rješava sintezom vodika i ugljik-monoksida čime se dobija metanol. Kategorija:Hemijski elementi